


Superbia

by Human_Being



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_Being/pseuds/Human_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soberba, vaidade, orgulho e ódio; que o retorceram até criar o monstro que ele deixou para trás. /Kanon e Atena, one-shot para o desafio Sete Pecados e Sete Virtudes. <br/>Fic originalmente publicada no site FFnet em  02-15-12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superbia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, blá blá blá. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, blá blá blá... Whiskas Sachê.
> 
> Avisos: Fic feita para o desafio Sete Pecados e Sete Virtudes do Astéridas. Contém situações adultas, menção à atividades sexuais e violência.

 

* * *

**SUPERBIA  
**

* * *

_"...Cada um foi para sua casa; mas Jesus foi para o monte das Oliveiras. De madrugada voltou ao templo, e todo o povo ia ter com ele; e Jesus, sentando-se, o ensinava. Os escribas e os fariseus trouxeram uma mulher apanhada em adultério, puseram-na no meio de todos e disseram a Jesus: 'Mestre, esta mulher tem sido apanhada em flagrante adultério. Moisés nos ordenou na Lei que tais mulheres sejam apedrejadas; tu, pois, que dizes?' Isto diziam, experimentando-o, para ter de que o acusar. Jesus, porém, abaixando-se, começou a escrever no chão com o dedo. Como eles insistissem na pergunta, levantou-se e disse-lhes: 'Aquele que dentre vós está sem pecado, seja o primeiro que lhe atire uma pedra'. Tornando a abaixar-se, continuou a escrever no chão. Mas ouvindo esta resposta, foram saindo um a um, começando pelos mais velhos, ficando só Jesus e a mulher no lugar em que estava. Então levantando-se Jesus, perguntou-lhe: 'Mulher, onde estão eles? ninguém te condenou?' Respondeu ela: 'Ninguém, Senhor.' Disse Jesus: 'Nem eu tampouco te condeno; vai, e não peques mais'."_

_Pericope Adulterae; João 7:53 - 8:1-11_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Ele entrou no quarto, de luzes apagadas e cama desarrumada. Acordou a moça que estava em sua cama, que entendeu a deixa para arrumar-se e sair dali em silêncio, quase que sem ser percebida, após uma noite especialmente agitada. Fora bom, para ele. Para ela, já nem sabia. Não sabia nem seu nome, e nem importava._

_Por que ele deveria?_

_Era só mais uma. Mais uma nereida daquele reino de crédulos, gentinha imbecil que não merecia lamber o chão que ele pisava, e que ele não ligava a mínima se fossem reduzidos a nada como dano colateral de seus planos. Porque ele era melhor do que eles, do que eles todos, ninguém ali tinha sua inteligência, sua presença de espírito, sua rapidez de raciocínio._

_Eram todos marionetes das quais ele era o títere._

_E ele não deveria se importar com o que fosse feito deles._

_Por que ele deveria?_

_Ali ninguém sabia seu nome. Sabiam apenas o que ele julgava estritamente necessário para o sucesso de seus planos. Ninguém sabia quem ele era, de onde ele veio, sua história, o íntimo de seu ser. Pra quê? Nada daquilo importava mais nem a si mesmo, que dirá aos outros._

_Porque ele não era mais a sombra de um homem fraco, consumido pela própria hipocrisia. Não._

_Ele não era fraco como o outro. Ele era verdadeiro aos seus anseios, ele era sincero, ele era fiel aos seus princípios, e a eles só._

_Porque foram seus princípios que o trouxeram até aqui, nada mais._

_Ele soube agarrar a oportunidade quando ela se apresentou a si, no meio daquela cela horrorosa onde o outro, maldito, o trancou enquanto hipocritamente se escandalizava com a proposta que fizera a ele._

_O tolo. Tolo e hipócrita, isso o que ele era e sempre fora._

_Afastou de si o amargor em sua boca ao lembrar do outro. Ele não merecia nada de si. Nada. Nunca mereceu, o maldito, o hipócrita, o tolo._

_Ele era melhor, muito melhor do que o outro. Sempre foi._

_Ele não devia se importar com o que fora feito do outro. O tolo._

_Ainda mais agora, que ele estava morto, só para lhe provar o quanto sempre estivera certo._

_E era inútil lembrar do seu passado. Seu passado estava morto. Morto e enterrado, tal qual o outro estava agora._

_Ele não se importava com seu passado. Nunca se importou._

_Ele não se importava com o outro. Não._

_Por que ele deveria?_

_Ninguém de seu passado, mesmo o outro, se importou consigo!_

_Mas agora era diferente. Ele agora era o comandante, aquele que dava ordens de vida e morte dentro do reino que se dobrava diante de sua vontade tal qual o barro nas mãos do escultor que o molda. Matava e mandava matar a gosto, porque ele podia. Simples assim, ele podia. Porque era ele quem dava as cartas, porque ele era quem ele era, ele era o líder._

_Um líder que não se importava com nenhum deles. Nenhum._

_Por que ele deveria?_

_Ele era melhor do que todos eles. Mais inteligente, mais esperto, mais vivaz. E o mundo, senhores, é dos espertos, já diz a sabedoria popular._

_E nada era mais justo do que o mundo se curvar a si. O mundo que sempre o preteriu se curvaria finalmente a si; e não ao outro, que por fim acabou por dar a vida em troca de um sonho bobo onde ele seria eternamente um servo de uma causa que nunca lhe disse respeito._

_E ele nunca, nunca se importou com deuses, com heróis, cavaleiros, armaduras, obrigações. Todos eles eram meros obstáculos ao seu objetivo, todos eram empecilhos que se atreviam a cruzar-lhe o caminho de seus sonhos, acalentado com paciência e perseverança de esperar o melhor momento para atacar._

_Ele nunca se importou com eles. Com nenhum deles._

_Por que ele deveria?_

_Respirou fundo, afastando de si o buraco que sentia em seu estômago desde que as enchentes começaram, desde que as pessoas começaram a morrer como moscas._

_Ele não deveria se importar com os que se afogam pela subida das marés, ele não deveria se importar com as pessoas que perdem suas casas pelas enchentes provocadas pelas chuvas, ele não deveria se importar com as mães que choram a perda de suas crianças, ele não deveria se importar com as crianças que perdem seus pais para as inundações._

_Eram todos eles perdas justificáveis, dano colateral de seus planos. Porque não se faz um omelete sem quebrar ovos, claro._

_E, afinal, não tinha tanta importância assim. Ele era melhor do que todos, todos. Todos eles, todos._

_Reluziu seu cosmo e chamou sua escama, que obedientemente lhe cobriu o corpo, e ele sentiu o cosmo da escama se fundir ao seu, a sensação de poder lhe abrumando os sentidos tal como uma droga da qual ele já tinha se tornado adicto._

_Sorriu e se olhou no espelho, enquanto o poder da escama se entranhava mais e mais em seu cosmo, fazendo sumir o amargor em sua boca, o buraco no seu estômago; tudo que o lembrava de quem ele fora antes lavado pelo cosmo do Dragão, pelo poder em suas mãos, pelo sorriso retorcido que brotava em seu rosto mostrando os dentes de forma feroz, pelo brilho obsessivo em seus olhos de pupilas dilatadas._

_Porque agora ele já não era mais o irmão do outro, o renegado, o homem-sombra. Não._

_**\- Eu sou o Dragão Marinho.** _

_~Fim do Flashback~_

OOO

Entrou no lugar onde ela repousava. Sabia que ela estava lá, reconheceria seu cosmo em qualquer lugar desse mundo.

O cosmo que o salvara da morte certa naquela cela imunda por tantas vezes.

Sentiu um nó em sua garganta ao cruzar o umbral da antessala e chegar perto da recâmara onde ela estava.

Ele não era digno de perdão. Não era digno de estar ali, não era digno nem sequer de dirigir a ela sua voz.

E ela veio até ele, para vê-lo de joelhos no chão de mármore bruto, sem coragem nem sequer para olhar em seus olhos.

\- Você acordou, Senhora. - A voz lhe saiu baixa, reticente, e em nada lembrava a voz metálica com que instava seus comandados até a morte certa, sem pestanejar.

Os olhos dela eram tão doces.

Olhos de quem não tem pecado.

\- Kanon... - Ela lhe deu o sorriso mais genuíno que recebera em toda a sua vida. E ele sentiu o nó em sua garganta ficar insuportável ao ouvir seu nome, por tanto tempo esquecido, dito na voz da deusa que lhe salvara tantas vezes a vida, sem nem se perguntar o porquê.

Sem nunca sequer se perguntar se ele era merecedor.

Ela não parecia uma deusa. Não tinha a voz altiva de Poseidon, não tinha o porte aristocrático de Julian. Era uma menina bonita, mas pequena, frágil; em nada parecida com a imagem severa que sempre estivera em sua mente. Não era a guerreira campeã retratada pela estátua de pedra que levava seu nome, no alto do Santuário. Não era aquela figura altiva que carregava Niké em sua mão direita, e o escudo em sua mão esquerda.

Era só uma menina de olhos puros.

Olhos de quem não tem pecado.

E ele, desgraçado que era, não tinha a coragem de levantar sua voz para pedir perdão.

\- Eu faço qualquer coisa. - Ele sussurrou, com a voz arrastada pelo bolo na garganta. - Eu faço qualquer coisa que me pedir, eu só...

\- Tudo bem. - Ela sorriu, com a voz doce e uma compreensão em seus olhos que não era comum em mocinhas tão jovens como ela.

Ele levantou os olhos, para ver de novo a moça diante de si. Algo dentro dele, quebrado há muito tempo, parecia querer se reconstruir, voltar à vida.

Fé.

Ele faria o que fosse preciso. Por ela, sempre por ela.

E ele se levantou, para ir até a antessala; fechando os olhos para projetar seu cosmo na terceira casa, para cumprir o papel que herdara do irmão que já não estava mais ali. Sufocou as memórias que tinha dele, e que lhe doíam tanto; e mais outras lembranças que o lembravam do que ele foi, do que ele era.

Mas ele não tinha mais tempo para isso, agora. Ela precisava dele.

E pela primeira vez ele defenderia Gêmeos, com a vida se fosse preciso. Mesmo que ele não fosse merecedor da armadura e do posto, mas ele faria. Por ela.

Sabia que seria ofendido, sabia que os outros cavaleiros não o aceitariam, sabia que seria posto à prova, testado, rejeitado, humilhado, mais uma vez. Porque ele era um traidor, sempre fora um traidor.

E houve um tempo em que isso o carcomera por dentro, retorcendo sua raiva até que ela se transformasse em ódio, e retorcendo seu ódio até que ele o transformasse no monstro que ele foi ao tentar se provar superior aos seus iguais.

Mas não hoje. Não mais.

Hoje, ele não se importava com isso.

Por que ele deveria?

OOO

* * *

15/02/2012 - FFnet

11/03/2013 - AO3 

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Escolhi o Kanon de Gêmeos/ Dragão Marinho (é naaada) para ilustrar o pecado da Soberba, seguido da virtude da Humildade. Não sei se ficou um resultado final bacana, mas né, taí.
> 
> Espero que gostem! E, se gostar, deixa uma reviewzinha pra mim ;) ...
> 
> OBS.: O testo da Perícopa da Adúltera, citado no prólogo, está ali por conta da frase cristã célebre que ela inspira: quem não tiver pecado que atire a primeira pedra. Achei uma alegoria interessante para falar do encontro entre Kanon e a Deusa (não que ela tenha pecado; mas ela, que não tem, lhe outorga o perdão mesmo assim. Humildade também é saber perdoar... Enfim, divaguei.)


End file.
